


Taking a Chance

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [35]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Taking a Chance

**Taking a Chance**

**Prompt:** Succumbing to Darkness

 **Word Count:** 149

 **Characters:** Regina

 **Rating:** G

Regina walked down the path to Rumple's cabin. She was on her way to meet him and the others to work on their plan.

With every step she took, she became more anxious. She was worried that she would lose herself again.

She had tried so hard to be a better person. She had turned her life around. She had made friends out of her enemies. She had come a long way.

The last thing she wanted was to succumb to the darkness that she knew was in her heart. If she kept walking towards the cabin, the chance that she would give into her more evil tendencies became even more of a possibility.

Regina stood at the door and braced herself. She would need all the strength she had to keep from undoing all the progress she had made. She was just going to have to trust herself.


End file.
